Looters of The Lost Ark
by Shashin
Summary: Indy is going to be a drunkard. Belloq is gay. R/R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Indy, or anyone else that someone else owns. Or actually….

Looters of The Lost Ark

The baby's cry was a pleasant relief, for both the mother and the father. The doctor, and the nurses, too, but the mother especially. They were in a Hospital. 

They were in a hospital, the baby dully realized. It's—no, her—small mind could barely comprehend anything beyond basic needs, normally_.  And now it was blind with fear. __So bright! Bright! The lights dimmed, and she settled down. Sleep was now at the top of her priorities._

"What shall we name her," the mother asked. The husband just shook his head in a way that said _I don't know. You decide. A tall, dark-haired male stranger entered the room, then. "Are you two Luciano Dandelo? FBI. I need to ask you some questions." The husband, Luciano, looked pleading. "Cant it wait, sir? My wife--" He was cut of by a soft snore from the baby "—has just had a baby. She doesn't even have a name yet!" the man looked like a block of stone, his features finely chiseled, all sharp angles that accentuated that fact that he was emotionless.. "Now she does. Maya." The strange man's sharp, eagle's eyes seemed to take on a quality of fury. The baby wailed—and in an instant, a couple whose baby had just been born, a doctor, and a nurse, were dead. "Till death do you part." The dark-haired man said smugly. _

The man walked out of the room, holding a small bundle, pistol still warm in his pocket. From carnage to carnage. Everyone was dead. Except for the children.

Twelve Years L8ter

Maya Gainsborough sighed as she switched on the radio. The electronic buzz of the worthless object brought only more boring reports of the war. So some stupid Serbian killed a leader. One man could be replaced. The millions that had already died could not.

Everyone knew Hitler was just out for blood, but not many knew what else he was looking for. Her "father" did. Arrogant bastard. He said what Hitler wanted was the Ark and the Covenant. Hmph. Yeah, right, and she was the niece of an archeologist who womanized. _I wish. It would be better than being stuck here with Luc. The radio's steady buzz was interrupted as Luciano Gainsborough, with a single swipe of his hand, smashed the radio against the wall. "heyy hunny…wont you pless get daddy a beer…." He mumbled as he fell to the floor. "I was wondering when that damn sleeping pill would kick in." __Time to go._

_A/N: Hope you guys liked it! My first attempt at the Author side of Ficcing…The first four paragraphs are really also part of a prologue I'm working on for a different story…if it ever evolves into something more advanced. Maybe I'll put that up sometime soon, but don't count on it!  R/R, Please!!_


	2. Of Indy and Belloq

_**********************************************************_

_Next Chap_

_**********************************************************_

Disclaimer: I don't own Maya. At least not the software. That's copyright of Alias|wavefront. However, I _do own Maya Dandelo_

Italics, unless in quotes, mean thoughts. Stars, unless orbiting a persons head, mean sounds or actions that I was too lazy to actually write about.

Stumbling through the wilderness was not Maya's thing. "Damn Brush. Damn mosquitoes. Damn directions. The woman at the last village… two lefts, a right, and straight for three miles….or was that four lefts, three rights and straight for a thumbslength," she wondered. Or ranted, depending on your willingness to keep your head. Directions were also not her thing. It reminded her of one of those radio-dramas. Something about water…and a pig…and bandanas? No, that couldn't be right. She was losing her concentration to the heat. _Ah, up there, she thought. __A cave! Not the best place for a rest, but… Exhaustion, humidity, and the shock of what she had done today that had seemed so dull when she was without destination cought up with her. She half-stumbled, half-ran to the little alcove. __Just a tiny little nap…   _

And she was asleep.

*  *  *

Indiana Jones emerged from the Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors just in time to notice a large group of Hovito fighters approaching. He knew he had to get away, and get away fast. The golden idol in his sack was testament just that. _Damn Brush. Damn posse of enraged barbarian warriors. Damn Belloq. His surroundings were deceptively peaceful—A lush jungle, filled with trees, humidity—and the friendly locals. How generous in their use of poison with him! __A bourbon__ would be nice about now…. And maybe that village mystic a few leagues back... But there was a certain place and time for these thoughts, Indy told himself valiantly, and it most certainly wasn't now. He forced the thoughts out of his mind as he trudged down some random path. _

Funny, though, how worn it was. Like everyone had been using it. *Blink. Blink.* Too late. Two Hovito Warriors in full battle paint and loin cloths are carrying long blow guns menacingly. But the only white man in the group draws Indy's attention—A tall, and impressive, dressed in a full safari outfit, accompanied by the ever-cliché Topee. He raised his own deadly-looking revolver to Indy's head.  "Hand it over," he said. Indy looked defiant. "or else?" Belloq just looked flame-ish. "or else you have to come play hubby-wubby for bellie-wellie."  

_A/N: was going to write more, but…Well, its 11:00, and my parents are yapping about setting alarm-clocks for 6:50 in the morning. And yes, Belloq is a flaming fag._


End file.
